Perfecto
by Dark-exlit
Summary: Somos muy diferentes yo soy una chica que se avergüenza con facilidad y el era un hiperactivo chico rubio que tenía un corazón de oro. Quizás no me lo merezco quizás deberia alejarme y dejarlo ser feliz, con ella, mi amiga.


**Por: Dark-exlit**

**Perfecto  
One-Shot**

**Summary:** _¿Y si supieras que es lo que yo siento por ti?, ¿algo cambiaria?, entonces ¡te lo diré!.  
_**Disclaimer**: _Naruto obviamente no es mío, le pertenece a_ **Masashi Kishimoto**_._

**Prólogo**

Todo lo que había comenzado con una simple hola término en algo mas, donde antes había un sincero saludo termino siendo otro sentimiento. Porque rompí mis propios límites, cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa y siento como la sangre acude a mis pálidas mejillas. No lo puedo evitar y si lo veo con ella me siento triste y vacía se que ella no le presta atención pero a mi me gustaría que me diera esa atención que se preocupara por mi, _que sintiera algo por mi._

Sigo pensado el nunca me vera como algo mas, no es que tenga baja autoestima, no, es que no ve como yo quisiera que me viera. Todos me miran como Hinata la pequeña chica frágil que esta enamorada de un hiperactivo rubio y que se sonroja y se pone nerviosa con tan solo verlo, pero el me ve solo como Hinata la chica que se pone nerviosa al verlo, el no sabe lo que siento por el, _el no lo sabe_.

Quizás somos muy diferentes yo soy una chica que se avergüenza con mucha facilidad y muy tranquila. El es un hiperactivo chico rubio que tiene un corazón de oro. Quizás no me lo merezco quizás tengo que alejarme y aunque fueran obvios mis sentimientos por el debería guárdamelos y callarme.

Pero y si supiera lo que yo siento por el, ¿algo cambiaria?, pienso que si quizás sus sentimientos se aclaren se enamoraría de mi y serias felices por siempre, pero estoy siendo muy ingenua al creerlo, lo que estoy pidiendo es una vida de cuento de hadas. Solo hare que el me mire como la chica que esta enamorada de mi. Quizás me empiece a ver de otra manera para bien o mal, es mejor decirle mis sentimientos para que esto no se que siento por el no sea un secreto entre el mundo y yo.  
_Quizás es lo mejor_.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Paseaba tranquilamente ere un hermoso día hoy, soleado sin unas cuantas nubes en el cielo y un poco de viento que hacia que mí azulado cabello se meciera de un lugar a otro, hoy era un día perfecto. Hoy no tendríamos entrenamiento ¿porque?, no lo se solo que teníamos el día libre, hoy seria el día _perfecto_. Desde hacer dos días eh estado meditando en decirle lo que siento, quizás este día sea el adecuado. Quizás hoy sea el día.

Caminando lo encontré ay estaba el sentado en un árbol, mirando al cielo en sus ojos podía ver ese brillo, ese que me enamoro.

Me acerque un poco mas a el árbol donde estaba el.

-Hola Naruto –dije con nerviosismo.

-Hinata, ¡hola! –me respondió con su habitual entusiasmo.

-Esto... Naruto tengo algo que decirte-le dije rápidamente, con los ojos cerrados y la cara volteando en otra dirección para que no notara mi sonrojo, pero creo que es algo inevitable.

-¡Por supuesto! Hinata, te escucho-me dijo con una sonrisa que me llego a lo mas profundo corazón.

- Bueno es que esto no es muy fácil de decir –dije roja como un tomate y con la vos muy baja.

-¿?-el solo me miro con confusión.

-Naruto- tú -le dije súper nerviosa- meegustas- en un tono de voz apenas audible y rápido, _no creo que supiera lo que dije._

-¿Que dijiste Hinata, no te escuche bien?-me pregunto, podía ver la confusión en su cara, en sus ojos.

-Me gustas –le repetí en un todo de voz que logre que no fuera nervioso y un poco más fuerte que el anterior, pero mi fiel sonrojo me acompañaba como siempre.

Naruto solo puso ojos en blanco por su cara comprendí que el no creía mis palabras, al parecer a el nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que yo estuviera enamorada de el, aunque sus siguientes palabras si que me sorprendieron.

-¿Por eso te sonrojabas cada ves que me veías o te ponías nerviosa?-me pregunto lentamente, pude notar que en su tono de voz había duda, -_mucha duda-pensé_.

-Esto... si –lo dije muy sonrojada y nerviosa, de tantos nervios no podía hablar claramente.

-Hinata -respondió tristemente para luego volver a recuperar su tono de voz tan efusivo como siempre -alguien ya tiene mi corazón y quizás no sea correspondido pero cuando sea hokage todos me respetaran, lo mas seguro es que me dirá que me ama y dejara de perseguir y buscar a ese tonto de Sasuke y tendremos mil hijos y nos amaremos de por vida y moriremos juntos- me dijo con mucho entusiasmo para volver a poner un tono triste-quizás tu no me amas solo es un amor pasajero –agrego en un susurro, lento, despacio, muy bajo.

Lo vi con tristeza, realmente quería a Naruto y si que me dolieron esas palabras, me gustaría haberle dicho que no se ilusionara tanto pero no puedo. No tengo el corazón para hacer eso, no quiero que resultara lastimado si su ilusión se rompía, no quería que dejara de ser tan alegre, eso es lo que me había enamorado y no quiero que esa alegría se perdiera -_será mejor dejarlo así _-pensé. **  
**  
-No importa Naruto –dije con una sonrisa tan falsa que creo que se notaba, pero en esos instantes no me importaba y con la vos rota agregue.- Espero que seas muy feliz con Sakura y que seas muy feliz, nos vemos otro día. -Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

-Hinata -Naruto me tomo de la mano tan delicadamente que me sentía en el cielo, ese pequeño roce hizo que mi corazón latiera tan rápido, que pensé que podría escucharlo.- Por favor seamos amigos ¿si? –Me dijo con tristeza que pude escuchar en sus palabras y ver en sus ojos.- Hagamos como que esto nunca paso. –agrego con una sonrisa, sin saber que esas palabras me dañaron más el corazón, de lo que ya lo tenía.

-Este bien ágamo como que nunca paso. -Dije con otra sonrisa mas falsa que la anterior y la mirada gacha.-adiós Naruto.

Estaba rota savia que podría haber pasado esto pero nunca lo pensé bien y ahora pago las consecuencias de un amor no correspondido y no quiero llorar, pero no puedo evitar llorar.

Quizás Naruto este destinado a Sakura quizás el y yo nunca tuvimos oportunidad y quizás esto es un amor pasajero que se acaba de un momento a otro.

-¿Pero si esto es un amor pasajero, porque me duele tanto? -dije al aire en un susurro, esperando a que este me respondiera.

Pero no me respondió. Y aquí estoy caminando bajo la lluvia y la luz de la luna de un día que iba se perfecto a un total fracaso y aquí estoy caminando sin rumbo fijo.  
Ya no me importa nada, solo ese dolor en mi corazón, me siento como si estuvieran golpeado mi corazón, si me estuvieran apuñalándome directamente al corazón.

-_Todo lo que siento es dolor_.

Mi corazón se esta muriendo poco a poco de dolor, en este el día que seria perfecto. _O eso creía yo._

**Fin (?).**

**(N/A):**Bueno esta es mi primera historia trate de hacerla un poco diferente a otras, si ven errores de ortografía o de redacción, realmente me disculpo, pero soy una novata en escribir y por mas que trato de modificar mis errores siempre se pasa una que otra palabra. Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado la historia, quizás hallan leído mejores y no lo dudo.  
Gracias por leer mi historia y esta pequeña pero sincera nota de una pobre imitación de autora.


End file.
